


Where There's Smoke

by meaghann



Category: Psych
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meaghann/pseuds/meaghann
Summary: Shawn annoys Lassiter into doing something stupid and potentially dangerous.





	Where There's Smoke

With the temperatures up over 100 degrees for five straight days, the atmosphere at police headquarters was a little strained. Excess heat always brought more crime to Santa Barbara and everyone was overworked and irritable, especially Carlton Lassiter, who snapped at everyone more than usual. Things only got worse when Shawn Spencer arrived. He swept into the room and perched on the edge of Lassiter's desk.

“Lassiekins! You look hot and flustered. Anything I can help with?”

Lassiter didn't bother to turn his gaze from his computer. “Remove yourself from my desk immediately or there will be consequences, swift ones.” 

Spencer smirked, but he was smart enough to stand up. “Any fascinating cases happening? Black market ice cream rings? Any good murders? A bad one? Indifferent? Anything?”

“Shoo Spencer, your ridiculous antics are not needed today.”

“I don't know Lassie, you guys look pretty overworked today; just a little teensy case?” said Shawn. 

“Spencer! Out now!” yelled Lassiter and he started rising from his chair.

“Geez okay, I'm out” and Spencer backed out of the bullpen, turning to grin at Jules before he made a big show of leaving the building. In fact, he slipped downstairs and found an open storage room to stretch out in and play on his phone. The air was cooler than anywhere else and there was no Gus to bother him about cleaning the office. After awhile, he wasn't playing Bubble Blast so much as dozing and he woke later in the afternoon to conversation in the hall.

“The suspect refuses to talk, Carlton and it has been a gruelling session” said Juliet.

“Fine” snapped Lassiter. “We'll take a break. Maybe she'll be more chatty after some time alone in that steam box.”

Then Shawn heard the two detectives head up the stairs and he leapt up to go see who this stubborn suspect was. Staring through the one-way glass, Shawn could see a woman of about fifty, hard-faced, hers hands spread out before her on the table. They were labourers' hands, the skin rough and the nails kept short. She wore no wedding ring, but she did have a ring on the other hand that she was twisting around and around. She was dressed simply, in jeans, a t-shirt and a leather jacket. The shirt had no logo, but her jacket pocket had a little rainbow pin stuck in it. So probably gay or bi, but being discreet. He looked at her feet and noticed expensive leather hiking shoes and going back to the t-shirt, it was likely silk and the jacket was good leather. So her job pays well or she has money, he thought, and good taste. The suspect is also smart enough not to say anything.

As Shawn was about to continue his musings, a hand clamped down on his shoulder.

“Spencer, I distinctly recall you being asked to leave, as there is no case for you. Why then,” and the hand pressed down harder, “why are you in here staring at MY suspect?” demanded Lassiter. Shawn turned to face him and wasn't entirely surprised to see Lassiter's usually annoyed look verging on enraged.

“Lassie, hey, I just couldn't resist you know, and maybe I could...” but before he could get out the word 'help', Lassiter had shoved him hard around the corner and down the hall to the last interview room. Lassiter was dragging him and Shawn's feet almost left the floor. 

“Hey, this is a bit rough Lassie. I knew you were a bit, you know, but at work?” His hand waggling was lost on Lassiter who just shoved him down on the chair and moved around behind him. When Shawn felt the bite of handcuffs, it was too late to stop it. 

“What the hell Lassiter, take these off!”

“I will, eventually. Once I've gotten through with some of my backlog of paperwork.” He grinned wickedly at Shawn and walked out.

“Get back here and take these off!” yelled Shawn, but there was no answer, as he expected. He briefly considered yelling for help, but he preferred getting free on his own. First thought was that he could try shifting the chair to move towards the door. That lasted for the seconds it took to realize that the chair was bolted to the floor.

That bastard Lassie had also made sure that both hands were handcuffed to the chair, so no amount of wriggling or twisting was going to help. If he could reach his phone he could call Gus for help, but Gus was away at a conference all week. Besides, his phone was helpfully in a front pocket, while his hands were pulled behind his back. He resigned himself to being there for awhile and tried to get comfortable, waiting for someone to spot him.

Upstairs, Lassiter had arrived in the bullpen with a grin on his face and Juliet stared at him as he sat down.

“Carlton, I thought you were ready to blow a fuse earlier, and now you're all smiles, what's up?” asked Juliet.

“I just insured that my afternoon will be peaceful and productive, barring new crimes” said Lassiter, leaning back in his chair with a smug look.

Juliet shrugged and went back to her work. Lassiter turned back to his work and relative silence reigned. Lassiter knew he would only leave Spencer down there for a little while; long enough to be annoying, but not so long as to cause him pain. Next refill of his coffee and he would go and release him. Things got a little busy though and he kept having to postpone his break and then there was a meeeting.

Shawn was desperately trying to forget an itch that was developing on his shoulder blade and trying to roll his arms a bit to relieve the cramps and soreness that were starting. Any minute now and he was going to start yelling. It was strange how not a single person had come down here in what seemed like hours. Despite his discomfort, he felt dozy and started to drift off into an odd dream involving him and Gus on waterskis. It was the only way to chase the bad guy, but neither of them was very good on waterskis, so they kept falling off.

In the middle of Lassiter's second meeting, this one with the Chief and O'Hara about a new case, the piercing sound of the fire alarm started up and everybody moved quickly to the exit. The chatter was all about a surprise fire drill, but then everyone could smell the smoke. It was coming from the cells and as people gathered in the parking lot across the street, they could see it getting heavier.   
Shawn woke from sleep feeling muzzy and lightheaded. Something was wrong, a smell, and then he realized he had been hearing the fire alarms blaring before his brain caught on. It was smoke. There was smoke drifting in from somewhere and it was getting stronger. He could see the air getting hazy and his throat sounded raw when he yelled.

“Anybody there? Hey Shawn Spencer still here, handcuffed to this stupid chair. Help!” But yelling was making him cough and no one would hear him over the fire alarm anyway, so he stopped to save his air. Surely someone would come and check soon? Had Carlton really forgotten him down here?

“Help! I'm down in the interview room. I'm” he gasped, coughing and coughing till tears were rolling down his face. “Help please.”

Lassiter and the chief got everyone out of the building and into the parking lot and as he looked around he spotted the prisoners from the cells guarded by some officers and he suddenly thought, Shawn. He felt his insides twist in panic.

“Carlton what's wrong? You've gone all pale” said Juliet, looking at him with concern.

“No time” he said and he ran as fast as he could back towards the building with people yelling at him as he went. He ignored them and kept going. He had left Spencer behind. Jesus, he had left Spencer handcuffed to a chair right in the middle of all that smoke. Terrible gut wrenching fear was flooding through him while he ran; Shawn could be injured or dead. He could imagine how scared he was. Lassiter dived straight in, wetting a handkerchief in the water fountain in the hall and tying it over his mouth and nose. He went down the stairs as fast as he dared and yelled as he went. 

“Spencer can you hear me? It's Lassiter. I'm coming to get you.”

There was no answer, but with the alarm still blaring it was hard to hear anything. Lassiter found his way to the room where Spencer was and through the smoke reached the chair.

“I'm here Shawn, it's going to be okay. I'm so sorry, Jesus,” he knew he was babbling, but the smoke was bad and Spencer was limp, leaning to one side. Finally he got the cuffs off and lay Spencer on the floor where the smoke wasn't so bad. He knew they might have only a minute or so left, so he ran for the washroom, wet his handkerchief again and then ripped his shirt and wet that as well. Back in the interview room he leaned down to Spencer and slapped him on the face several times.

“Come on Spencer, wake up, we need to get out now!” Shawn groaned and opened his eyes, retching in the smoke. Lassiter tied his shirt over Shawn's nose and mouth and then hauled him up. They made it a few feet and then Shawn collapsed and Lassiter had to haul him up again.

“Spencer, put your arms around my neck. I'll carry you, ok? You know a piggy back?” Spencer mouthed something, but he did it and somehow Lassiter managed to lift his legs and steady himself.

“Grip with your legs if you can so I can use my arms.”

The weight of Spencer on top of the smoke was punishing and they had to move slowly up the stairs, but as they got closer to the front door, firefighters burst in and took Spencer from him. He was helped out as well, and sank down on a stretcher gasping and choking. A paramedic put an oxygen mask on him and he breathed deep. He watched as they loaded Spencer into an ambulance and fell back to just breathe through the mask. Chief Vick, O'Hara, Henry and Gus all came running over to see if he was okay, but they let O'Hara go first. She was pale and her eyes were wide. She put her hand on his and he could feel it trembling. He tried to speak and nothing came out but coughing.

“It's okay Carlton, they're taking you to the hospital for smoke inhalation. We'll see you and Shawn later,” said Juliet.

The hospital stay was wretched, even for the few hours that Lassiter had to lie there. He wanted to apologize, but also had no idea how to say the right thing. He was released after a doctor examined him and normally Lassiter would have headed straight home, but he had his hand on the handle of his car when he changed his mind. Shawn's room was on the fifth floor and he managed to get up there without attracting any attention. Henry Spencer was sitting in the chair by the bed when he came in, but Lassiter barely noticed him. He was trying to work up the courage to talk, when Henry turned.

“Detective Lassiter, I can't thank you enough for rescuing Shawn. That was incredibly brave, running back into headquarters. Shawn is asleep for now and I'm going to take off.”

Lassiter moved into the vacated seat and stared at the younger Spencer. It was strange to see him so still and peaceful. Shawn's hair was sticking up all over and Lassiter resisted the urge to fix it. His mouth was slightly open and he was snoring lightly which made Lassiter grin. He was normally a blur of movement, all gangly limbs and non-stop talking. For all the times that Lassiter wished Spencer would shut up and leave him in peace, he wanted nothing more than for Spencer to wake up now and talk as much as he wanted. Then Shawn snorted and rolled sideways, waking enough to notice Lassiter sitting there.

“ I know what you're thinking, and I don't blame you. I'm not mad at you. It was a freak accident and you ran back in to get me out.”

“Spencer I put you there. I handcuffed you to the goddam chair and I put your life in danger.” His voice broke on the last part of the sentence and Shawn was shocked to see tears on Lassiter's face. He had never seen the head detective cry before, or even show real distress over anything. Lassiter had turned away from him, so he sat up and put out his arm to touch the other man's.

“Don't beat yourself up too badly. Pretty soon everything will be back to normal and I'll be bugging you again.” 

Lassiter stood up and backed away a bit from Spencer. He looked shell shocked and shook his head.

“I'll let you rest more, I uh” and he backed out of the room. Spencer shook his head in puzzlement, but he was too tired to think for long and fell back asleep.

After a few days, work did get back to normal. The station still smelled of smoke and the downstairs was roped off due to the damage. According the Chief, it was faulty wiring that started it and they were lucky it hadn't been worse, since the wiring damage had affected the sprinkler system. Most of the damage was from the smoke and a cleanup operation was in full swing when Shawn came in. Lassiter seemed to treat Shawn the same as always, but Shawn felt as if he was being stared at all the time and Lassiter didn't seem to take as much joy in insulting Shawn as normal.

On a quiet Tuesday evening Shawn was restless and he headed out to walk and maybe grab a drink somewhere. The nice weather had a lot of people out and the boardwalk was crowded. He decided on a hot chocolate and walked farther along towards the end of the path where it was darker. There was a very familiar figure sitting ramrod straight on a bench. Carlton Lassiter was clutching a coffee and staring out at the dark water. His posture and the death grip he had on his cup screamed stress. Shawn knew he would have to go carefully. He walked casually down the path and stopped at the bench in full view so he wouldn't startle Lassiter.

“Hey Lassie, what brings you down here?”

Lassiter still jumped, he had been a long way away thought Shawn. “Spencer. I just wanted some air and this was a quiet spot.” Shawn restrained the impulse to mention that the boardwalk was quite a distance from Lassiter's apartment. He had the feeling that there was more to it.

“Honestly, I was deciding to come and talk to you,” said Lassiter. “I don't know what came over me the other day. It was hot and the workload was enormous and you were being a pain in the ass, but that's no excuse. In fact you're often a pain.” He held up a hand as Shawn seemed about to jump in. “I can't figure it out. You aren't even close to my type; you're far too vain and ridiculous for me, so why can't I stop thinking about you?” Lassiter's face was scowling down at his coffee.

Suddenly everything clicked into place for Shawn; Lassiter overreacting to his teasing, his anger when Shawn took risks and his terror in the fire. He couldn't remember Lassiter being afraid like that, ever. Overwhelmed, Shawn collapsed on the bench next to Lassiter.

“I like that you think about me.”

Lassiter turned to look at Shawn, his face giving nothing away, his body absolutely still.

“It's so playground of me I know, but I tease the ones I'm attracted to.” said Shawn, watching Lassiter's face.

Lassiter looked desperate and fragile, but he shifted his face into a scowl. “This better not be a joke, or I swear...” but the rest of his sentence trailed off as he realized that Spencer was watching him with such hope in his eyes. Shawn never thought that it would be Lassiter making the first move and he wanted this to happen so badly that he froze and watched as Lassiter moved decisively and kissed him; his large hands framing Shawn's face. The kiss was hot and demanding, with so much love in it that Shawn had to pull back and lean his head on Lassiter's shoulder to catch his breath.

“You're shaking” said Lassiter, stroking Shawn's back with slow gentle sweeps.

“So are you” said Shawn and laughed into the very nice shoulder he was hiding on.

“Shawn look at me.”

“Nah ah. If I do, you'll vanish in a puff of smoke.”

Lassiter's lovely big hands were back and he moved Shawn to look at him, although Shawn knew he hadn't really resisted much at all.

“Shawn, I'm real and this whatever this is, is real. I know I don't always do well with subtle, but I want to be with you. I have for awhile.”

Shawn leaned in and kissed him again then pulled back to stare at the other man.

“You know I'll drive you crazy right? I'm messy, unreliable, needy,” but Lassiter just leaned in and kissed him again, just a quick bruising kiss, full of promise.

“You might be hyper, silly and messy or whatever else, but I think I can count on you.” Lassiter's eyes were intense and Shawn couldn't stop staring at him.

“I want to do this properly. No rushing into bed.” Shawn whimpered at that, but let him continue. “ I will kiss you senseless, then we will go home separately and tomorrow I am taking you out for dinner.” Lassiter slid his hand up to cup Shawn's cheek and Shawn melted at the look on Lassiter's face; open and full of wonder and a hint of fear. “I want to woo you” said Lassiter.

“Guh” said Shawn, all he could manage before going back in for more kissing. He caught a smug grin flitting across Lassiter's face and hugged him tight. Everything would be alright.


End file.
